


糖果《以下犯上》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 写着写着就跑偏了的ASMR（。合租室友变情人⑧





	糖果《以下犯上》

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就跑偏了的ASMR（。  
> 合租室友变情人⑧

CH1.

“田柾国。”闵玧其敲了敲门，停顿几秒以后又重新敲了一次。田柾国的房间前段时间重新装修了一次—痴迷游戏的田柾国怕游戏音效太大影响自己，特意把房间里全部弄上了隔音材料。虽然闵玧其并不介意，但弄都弄了也不好再说什么。  
“田柾国，你听到了吗？”闵玧其已经习惯一句话要说上好几次。好在田柾国没让他等太久，很快就一脸困惑地拉开门，头上顶着一个巨大的问号。“玧其哥，怎么了？”

闵玧其抬起手腕，把表面冲着对方。“九点要停气，你洗澡了吗？”  
田柾国茫然地抓了抓头发，“要停气吗？我都不知道。”现在分针刚刚划过数字六，还有半个小时留给他洗澡。  
“小区门口的通知贴了两天......”闵玧其摇摇头，“别玩游戏了，赶紧去。”  
“哦哦哦。”田柾国忙不迭地答应，往里走几步又在嘴里小声念叨，“我最近没有玩游戏。”  
闵玧其笑，“那你在玩什么？每天下班一回家就往屋里钻。”说着话全然忘记自己也是一个习惯性待在自己房间的人。  
田柾国从衣柜里翻找出换洗衣服，“总之是哥不感兴趣的东西。”

田柾国洗完澡出来的时候闵玧其还坐在客厅里面看电视。其实说在看电视并不准确，因为对方只是开着电视，视线却是一直停留自己的手机屏幕上。田柾国把毛巾盖在头上迅速擦了几下，毛巾吸水性很好，就这么随便糊弄几下头发就不会再往下滴水。他坐到闵玧其旁边，“我洗完了！”  
闵玧其看他一眼，“恩，乖。”  
田柾国嘿嘿一笑，把头凑了过去，“你在看什么啊？”  
“新闻。”闵玧其晃晃手机，“我随便看看。你头发不吹一吹吗？湿漉漉的。”  
“还好。”田柾国又拿着毛巾擦了擦，“夏天嘛，不吹也干的很快。”

两个人同住已经有很久，所以共用洗护用品已经不稀奇。可自己身上的味道不太能闻到，别人身上传来的香气倒是......闵玧其曲起手指用关节轻轻揉了揉鼻尖，腹诽身边的人为什么要离这么近。白天两个人都上班不在家，闷了一屋子的热气，现在阳台门开着也开着空调换气，但闵玧其还是觉得自己背后在冒汗。他清清嗓子，“冰箱里有西瓜，你要吃吗？”  
“好啊！”本来坐在旁边无所事事的田柾国一下站起来，“我去端出来。”

-

电视上播放着无聊狗血的爱情剧。  
闵玧其一块西瓜送到嘴边能吃很久。他本以为田柾国会直接拿两个勺舀着吃，结果对方在厨房里“哐哐哐”几分钟，愣是把那半边西瓜切成整整齐齐的小块端上茶几。  
田柾国的眼睛黏在电视上，时不时还要点评上几句演员的演技。闵玧其觉得好笑，这种电视剧的演员能有什么演技？即使有，那也会被编剧笔下天马行空、毫无逻辑思维的剧情走向所掩盖过去。趁这个机会，闵玧其转过头正大光明地开始用目光在田柾国脸上轻轻抚摸—认识了这么多年，这人好像就从来没有长大过，依然是当年在学校里的那个单纯的田柾国。

也许是这视线过于坦然，田柾国终于后知后觉地察觉到，对上了闵玧其的视线。“怎么了？有事要跟我说吗？”  
闵玧其借口看电视看久了眼睛累，取掉眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。  
田柾国把闵玧其的眼镜接过来往自己脸上戴，“哥你近视多少度啊？”戴上以后很不舒服，田柾国眯起眼睛又模仿闵玧其平时的样子推了推眼镜架，“我戴起来好看吗？”  
闵玧其起了捉弄他的心思，猛地靠了过去。  
田柾国是真的被吓到，下意识地闭了眼睛。  
闵玧其憋着笑，“你又没有近视，不要乱戴眼镜，对眼睛不好。”说着他取掉田柾国脸上的眼镜，重新架回自己脸上。“我又不会吃了你，你脸红什么。”  
田柾国跟被人踩了尾巴的小动物似的，保持着脸红的状态回了自己的房间。闵玧其无奈地收起他遗留下来的毛巾，关掉了电视。

-

田柾国在一家网络公司做视频剪辑师，总的来说工作不算忙，待遇也还不错。硬要说什么不满，大概就是上班时间太早了。田柾国靠着电梯的栏杆哈欠连天，整个人困到神志不清。每天他都跟自己说要早睡，然后每天都越睡越晚。

到办公室坐下开了电脑，手机就响起了提示音。信息来自于闵玧其。  
[你是不是拿错杯子了？我打开喝，发现是巧克力。]  
[你不能喝美式就倒掉。]  
田柾国一愣，立刻去翻自己的包。他拧开随行杯的盖子，都不用入口，就闻到了咖啡特有的香气。

入夏以后，气温一路飙升。再加上早起的煎熬，所以两个人都会提前在冰箱里冻饮料。田柾国嗜甜，是闵玧其口中说的标准小孩口味。在他第一次冲巧克力粉的时候，闵玧其还一脸震惊地问他夏天喝巧克力会不会太腻。  
不会腻啊，挺好喝的。田柾国反而不理解对方为什么会对又苦又涩的美式情有独钟......他端起杯子抿了一小口，果然，还是不能接受。

[杯子一样，我没注意。]  
田柾国回复了信息，又发过去一个红包。  
[请你喝咖啡。]

闵玧其当然没动那个红包。  
[忙去了，晚上回家说。]

田柾国撇嘴，把手机放到了一边，开始工作。

-

闵玧其是田柾国的大学学长，高他两级。  
其实两人在学校里就因为篮球比赛有过交集，但年龄差摆在那里，能一起玩的机会也并不是很多。毕业以后田柾国留在了当地，开始打工仔的生涯。  
一开始的实习并不顺利，公司提供的住宿条件也很差。田柾国思来想去，决定炒掉老板重新找工作。新工作快定下来的时候他房子还没找好，结果恰巧看到校友群里有人在发合租的信息，他没多想就立刻加了对方，连开场白都来不及组织就发了一堆拜托请求的话。后来一见面，发现房东是闵玧其，田柾国当下就觉得缘真是妙不可言。

CH2.

下班回家的时候田柾国特意在小区门口停留，仔细地看看布告栏上贴着的通知。他从上面那排看起，连看几个发现日期都是前几个星期了才学乖了，看下一个通知之前先去看发布的时间。  
他看的认真，根本没注意到闵玧其一直站在他身后跟着一起看。后来还是闵玧其伸手揉了揉他的头，“看什么呢这么起劲？”  
“诶，你今天这么早下班？”田柾国晕乎乎地看着闵玧其，“你翘班了？”  
“瞎说什么。”

闵玧其的工作自由性比较高，他是做商业摄影的，忙的时候基本没人能找到他，但闲的时候会让田柾国恨的牙痒痒。当然，田柾国不承认那是恨，只说是一点点小小嫉妒。闵玧其拍拍田柾国，“走吧，回去了。今天不停气。”  
田柾国想反驳一下又觉得会显得自己心虚，于是乖乖闭嘴。他很奇怪为什么这么热的天气，闵玧其的手掌还是凉凉的，贴在自己肩膀和背的交接处触感非常舒服。可是自己出了一身汗，怎么想都觉得黏糊糊的......想到这里田柾国往前快走了两步，脱离开对方。“我先去按电梯。”  
闵玧其看着自己被拒绝的手掌，愣了几秒才重新追上去。

-

ASMR。  
闵玧其在浏览器的搜索栏内输入了这四个字母。敲下回车键以后，有关于ASMR的信息内容在电脑屏幕上铺开。他首先点开了排在首位的名词解释—“自发性知觉经络反应”。闵玧其握着鼠标往下滑动页面，大致看完以后觉得还是有点云里雾里。于是他关掉名词解释的页面，重新选了一条搜索结果点开。  
这次打开的页面是某知名视频网站，视频标题上一堆他看不懂意思的单词。闵玧其没多想，默默点下了播放键。在经过了十多秒毫无意义的画面以后，一个穿着暴露服装的女孩子调整好了麦克风，嘴巴凑近过去发出了......闵玧其手忙脚乱地关掉了页面，由于过于慌张，还不小心把键盘给扯掉了。早知道标题里唯一能看懂的“福利”二字是这个意思，他说什么都不会连着音响点开视频的！闵玧其尴尬地把键盘捡起来放好，心中祈祷刚才的视频声音不要被田柾国才好。

“玧其哥，你吃冷面吗？”  
闵玧其刚把电脑桌整理好，田柾国就在门外叫他。  
“等一下。”闵玧其又转头看了一眼电脑屏幕，确认没什么问题以后才开了门。“怎么突然想到要吃冷面？”  
田柾国已经洗过澡，一身清爽地看着闵玧其笑。“天气热，就想吃点凉快的。”  
闵玧其点点头，“那你点外卖帮我点一份吧。”  
“好啊。”田柾国立刻拿手机，“你有特殊要求？没有我就直接点两份。”  
“没有，你点吧。”闵玧其说完就要关门，结果发现田柾国脸上挂着可疑的笑容。“你这是什么表情？”

“我刚才听到你房间里发出了奇怪的声音。”田柾国眨眨眼，“所以很好奇来着。”  
闵玧其傻眼了，“没什么，你听错了。”  
“真的吗？”田柾国站在门口探头探脑，“我还以为......”  
“你以为什么？”闵玧其挡住他，“小孩子不要对大人的事情好奇。”  
“生理需求嘛，我都懂的。”田柾国耸耸肩，“还有我早就成年了，你不能每次都仗着比我大就占我便宜。”

生理需求？  
闵玧其没多解释，伸手关了门。就算他有胜利需求也应该是对着同性，而不是那样的异性。他坐回电脑前，继续研究那个所谓的ASMR。

-

闵玧其的一个朋友最近在开发一款新的app，主打业务就是全性别向的ASMR互动。闵玧其之前就有听他提起过，但由于不感兴趣，基本是左耳进右耳出。结果今天对方找到他，希望他能帮忙录几段音频，先在app上线宣传，吸引受众。  
“你确定我的声音会吸引到谁吗？”闵玧其当下就拒绝了对方。  
然而对方并不死心，多方佐证试图说服闵玧其。最后更是拿出了之前帮闵玧其协调拍摄场地的事，成功让闵玧其低头。

现在学习完有关于ASMR的入门知识，闵玧其开始觉得自己朋友做的app实在是很危险。看看现在线上的都是些什么啊？不都是在打擦边球吗？不过答应下来的事总不能反悔。  
[我大概知道ASMR是什么了。]

[怎么样？挺有意思吧？]  
[我怕你被抓。]  
[不会的，我们还是会有审核机制的。]  
[行......]  
闵玧其烦躁地长叹一口气，总觉得录制这种音频过于羞耻。

[这是内测的账号，你可以先下载了解一下。]  
很快他朋友又发来一条信息。  
[我也有邀约其他类型的声音发布音频，你有空就听听吧。]

-

当天晚上，闵玧其有点失眠，于是理所当然地下载了APP，登陆了内测账号。

App的UI设计很有意思，整个界面也清晰明了，很容易操作上手。闵玧其简单看了一下各类功能，顺手就点开了app首页排行榜最高的那个音频。  
音频只有短短的十秒钟，但这十秒钟已经足够让闵玧其耳红心跳。

闵玧其不是没经过人事的毛头小子，但声音的主人成功用呼吸和说话的语气让他举手求饶—闵玧其扯掉耳机冷静了几秒，但很快，他又重新戴上耳机，点击进入音频发布人的个人资料页面。  
闵玧其承认这个声音吸引了他，所以他才会想要听更多的音频，但更为重要的是那个人的声音很熟悉，他总觉得自己在哪里听到过。

发布人的个人资料页面没什么有价值的内容。年龄、所在地那些一看就知道是胡乱填写的，闵玧其返回了主页面，从最开始的那条语音开始认真听了起来。  
其实音频的内容还算正常，有几条还是模仿了最近网络上流行的土味撩。想必发布人也觉得不适应，好几次都会因为憋笑出现短暂的停顿。虽然朋友说app是面向全性别的，但没有特意说明性向，所以对方的音频下面其实还是有挺多明显能看出是男性ID的留言。哪怕app有做屏蔽功能，但从没有被星号替代的剩余文字上还是可以猜到究竟是什么样的话语。

听这种东西怎么可能会帮助睡眠呢？  
闵玧其笑了笑，发了一条信息。  
[建议加入保存音频到本地的选项。]

 

CH3.

闵玧其最终也还是没把自己的音频传上去。

说起来也不能怪他，他甚至连音频内容都准备好了，没想到接了个单跑外地忙了几天，一回来就重感冒了。夏天感冒的难受程度起码是冬天感冒的难受程度乘以十，头两天闵玧其还能坚持把图修完，第三天直接躺在家里挺尸。  
他从小就不爱去医院，小感冒基本都靠三日热水疗法。（大家好这是我瞎掰的你们不要学生病了一定及时去看医生）但这次的感冒病毒来势汹汹，闵玧其还是老老实实从医药箱里找了冲剂。也没看包装袋背面的具体说明，撕开两袋倒温水搅拌融化以后就仰头一口干了。

然后当天晚上就被田柾国掰开嘴巴喂了几颗特别苦的药。  
那时候闵玧其整个睡的昏昏沉沉，房间灯被打开都没有一点反应。要不是田柾国把他搂起来，他估计还会继续睡下去。  
“喝水。”田柾国皱着眉，“把药吞下去。”  
闵玧其嘴巴干的不行，喝了一口把药咽下去以后又伸手抓着杯子喝了个痛快。“药好难吃。”  
“那当然了。”田柾国收了杯子放在床头柜上。“药又不是糖，肯定不好吃。”

闵玧其没力气，吃完药就又想往下躺。哪知道刚往下蹭了一点，就被田柾国按住了肩膀。“等药真的下去了再睡，不然一会儿可能会吐出来。”  
“还有，你都感冒了，为什么还开着空调？”田柾国语气不太好，关了空调又往闵玧其腰后塞了个枕头，接着起身开了房间的窗户。“而且你知不知道你喝的冲剂不治疗风热感冒，甚至还过期了大半年。”  
田柾国话说的又多又快，闵玧其听了后面的就忘记对方前面说了什么。  
田柾国转身看他一脸懵也放弃了说教。“还好没有发烧，不然我只能把你弄去医院了。”

“不想去医院。”即使大脑运转速度跟不上，闵玧其对医院的抗拒还是不变如初。  
田柾国冷笑一声，“还说我是小孩子，我看你才是吧。”  
“口渴。”  
“还口渴吗？”田柾国拿起杯子，“等一下，我再接一杯给你。”

-

病来如山倒的反面大概是病号如熊壮。  
以闵玧其的自身条件自然是达不到熊的地步，但不得不说田柾国让他吃的药起了作用。睁眼醒来已经是中午十一点，但是头不痛不晕，喉咙也没有发痒发干的感觉了。床头柜上还摆着那个装着水的杯子，水杯旁边是贴着便利贴的药盒。  
[一天两次，一次两颗，饭后吃。多喝水。]  
田柾国的字迹闵玧其已经很熟悉了，他折好便利贴顺手扔进了抽屉里。

两个人都不是很擅长料理，偶尔会有超常发挥的情况，但大多数时候还是靠外卖续命。起初闵玧其找人合租也是想要找一个会做饭的人一起，分担房租都是其次，毕竟房子买的早价格也没有像现在这么离谱，每个月的工资还房贷那是绰绰有余。  
田柾国给他的初印象就很好，球打得不错，人也不张扬。不过闵玧其在看到田柾国之前就已经听过对方的名字，据说是他们艺术学院有名的小帅哥。要是换作其他人听过也就算了，闵玧其的取向本来就和其他人不同，当时就把这个名字记在了心里。后来一起打球，自然是更多的把关注点放在田柾国的脸上而不是球技上。

只不过欣赏归欣赏，闵玧其还是懂得保持距离没打算把人掰弯，哪怕偶然在学校里碰面他也只是礼貌地点头笑一笑。最后一次看到田柾国大概就是毕业典礼拍毕业照，对方被班里的女生找来合影，一直红着脸被女生搭肩。闵玧其看到了也没有特意过去打招呼，更是没有要过对方的联系方式，走出校门以后也就渐渐把这个名字忘在脑后。

找人合租的时候闵玧其基本都是把信息发到了原来的同学群里，结果没想到第一个找来的会是田柾国。当时对方很着急的样子，问了地址就立刻跟自己约了时间过来看房。没有互通姓名不说，闵玧其连询问厨艺这一项都没来得及开口。  
接着便是命运的大门被开启，门外人的笑容逐渐变大，然后大声地喊了一声“学长好”。

怎么说呢？  
能在同一个屋檐下看到漂亮的脸蛋，能不能吃上家常菜好像并没有那么重要了。而称呼从学长变成亲昵感更强的哥更是让闵玧其不去计较别的小问题。

-

感冒药的副作用让闵玧其又睡到了晚上八点。

这几天他摄入的食物是各色粥品，不顶饱尿还多。  
闵玧其爬起来开了灯，走出房间发现同居人并没有回来。田柾国很少加班，而且不管是加班还是聚餐，也会提前发信息来说一声。闵玧其检查过手机，一条消息都没有。他犹豫几秒，还是给田柾国发了消息。

消息已读但迟迟没等到回复。  
闵玧其怕他出什么事，干脆直接把电话打了过去。电话响了好久才终于被人接起，闵玧其还来不及开口，田柾国就抢先出声，“我有点忙，一会儿再说。”这一句话说完，电话也被挂断了。  
电话那头很安静，田柾国也没有叫哥，闵玧其怎么想怎么觉得不对劲，但还是重新编辑了一条信息，让田柾国忙完一定联系自己。随后他就抱着手机在沙发上睡了过去。

田柾国觉得自己可能遇到了人生难题。  
即使电话已经被自己亲手挂断，但那种心脏狂跳无法轻易平复的感觉还是在骚扰他。明明都没有见到人，怎么光是听声音自己都会怂成这样呢？  
本来就让人心痒的声音在感冒的情况下经过了电波加杀伤力惊人，头天夜里的画面又一次自动在面前铺开：

虽说感冒了应该多喝水，但田柾国怕闵玧其喝太多晚上会起夜睡不好，所以第二次只接了半杯。闵玧其一口气喝完还是说不够，田柾国没办法只能哄他说稍后会过来房间叫他起来喝水。  
“要是叫不醒怎么办？”  
田柾国觉得跟病人没办法讲道理，“那我直接喂你就好。”  
“用什么喂？”  
田柾国被问到，反应了几秒便指着杯子，“就像刚才那样喂你啊。”  
“哦，我还以为是用嘴巴。”

然后田柾国就真的被抓过去......演练了一下如何用嘴巴喂水。

CH4.

“还不走吗？”同事敲了敲田柾国工位的隔板，“工作没做完？”  
田柾国一下反应过来，摇了摇头。“我等人。”  
对方哈哈大笑，“这里可没别人了，难不成你在等我？”  
“我没带钥匙，但是室友还没下班。”田柾国扯谎一点不在行，但还是硬着头发把话说下去。“所以我留在公司蹭一会儿网。”

“你吃饭了吗？总不能在这儿干等吧。”同事看了看时间，“我也没吃饭。不然我俩一起先去把饭给吃了？”  
田柾国其实也不想待在公司，可他不敢面对闵玧其，一时间也找不到可以待的地方。现在有人给他递了梯子，不欣然接受那就是傻子了。两个人一起检查了电源，确认全部关闭以后关门走人。

为了消磨时间，饭后的田柾国愣是提前下车，走了很长一段路才磨磨蹭蹭到了小区门口。他估摸着闵玧其应该已经睡下，甚至还特意在楼下确认了客厅没有开灯，轻手轻脚握着钥匙开了门，还来不及把鞋子换下，就听闵玧其开口了—“你回来了。”  
田柾国像是被雷击中似的，动作都放慢了一倍。其实后来他有想过对方应该是记不起昨晚的事，不然也不会安安静静的一整天提也不提。也正是因为这样，田柾国心里的感觉才会越来越复杂。

沙发上的闵玧其还等着田柾国的回答。  
田柾国伸手开了玄关的灯，一边拖鞋一边故作镇定地跟对方搭话。“恩，临时来了点工作，所以耽误了下班的时间。你怎么还没睡觉？今天吃药了吗？”  
闵玧其盯着他，眼神十分诡异。  
田柾国浑身汗毛都被盯到竖起来，但还是极力控制自己濒临失控的面部表情。他走过去几步，“你还好吧？”  
闵玧其猛地起身，歪头看着他，“你没叫哥。”说完就潇洒转身回了房间，留下田柾国站在客厅长长地出了一口气—刚才闵玧其走过来，他还以为会发生什么。田柾国看着房间门被关上，后知后觉地意识到自己竟然会有一点失落。

-

还是有点心虚的。

田柾国洗漱完毕，关掉了厕所的灯。他在闵玧其门边徘徊了一会儿，本想进去看看对方的感冒有没有好一些，又怕尴尬，于是默默收回了试图开门的手。明天再说吧......自己那么挂电话，闵玧其一定是生气了。

闵玧其当然在生气。  
虽然他也知道自己这种行为有点可笑—即使一起住了三年多，毕竟只是一人一屋的室友罢了，自己哪里有资格干涉对方的生活呢？说到底还是在气自己，一方面藏着喜欢的心思扮演圣人，一方面却又试图一次次越过关系界限。  
闵玧其躺在床上想了些有的没的，最后又爬起来开了灯。他鬼使神差地点开了那个app，账号里唯一关注的ID在几个小时前更新了一条音频。

“You were born together,and together you shall be forevermore.”  
刚听了第一句闵玧其就反应过来这是纪伯伦的《论婚姻》，发布人的英文发音很标准，节奏把握的也很好。虽然整段音频只有人声没有任何一点音乐伴奏，一首诗歌念完差不多也有两分钟的样子。  
闵玧其鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，但不可否认这段音频确实让他愉悦。  
[app的交友功能怎么实现？]

[现在的站内信功能应该能正常使用。点进对方个人资料页面，右上角有一个信封模样的图标。]  
[怎么？你遇上喜欢的了？]  
闵玧其看完朋友的回复笑了笑。  
[还谈不上喜欢，只是好奇。]

[好奇什么？现在使用内测账号的有哪些人我可是都知道哦。] 

[我还是更喜欢自己来。]  
[不过我不介意你雪中送炭。]  
闵玧其放下手机，决定去田柾国房间看看。

-

的确是有点像变态。  
闵玧其站在门口，迟迟不敢靠近田柾国躺着的床。起初他发现房门下方透了光，还以为田柾国没睡，敲门几下握住门把手进去以后才发现亮着光的是没有关上的电脑屏幕。至于田柾国本人，已经胡乱搭着凉被在床上睡着了。

先是关闭了显示器。  
屏幕上最后停留的页面有点眼熟，但闵玧其没多看，又替田柾国把转椅给推回原位。感冒药的后劲很足，虽然其他的症状减轻了，可身上还是没什么力气—恩，有可能也是因为睡太久。闵玧其走到床边坐下，屁股一挨到舒适的床垫，就不受控制的打了个哈欠。等他想要伸手捂嘴挡住声音的时候已经晚了，田柾国睁开眼睛看着自己，不知道是被吓傻了还是没睡醒，大眼睛转了转，就不动了。

田柾国以为自己在做梦，没有了面对真人的压力道起歉来就坦然的多。  
“玧其哥，对不起。”  
闵玧其也愣了，这是什么情况？他都还没想好要怎么解释自己夜闯国房的可笑行为，田柾国就乖巧地开口......道歉？等等，为什么要道歉啊？  
下一秒手也被拉过去了。  
田柾国的语气愈发诚恳，“不好意思，我不是故意对你没礼貌的。只是我不知道你前天晚上把我抓过去嘴对嘴是有意还是无意的......”

闵玧其冷静不了了，他抽回手，比了个暂停的动作。“停停停！什么嘴对嘴我怎么不知道？”  
就算做梦能和梦里人对话，但这感觉未免也太过于真实了吧？田柾国一骨碌坐起来，使劲拍了一下自己的大腿—“好痛！”  
闵玧其露出一个尴尬的微笑，“你没在做梦，醒着呢。”  
田柾国哀嚎一声，抓着凉被把自己脸埋住往下倒，他都说了些什么啊？

闵玧其虽然觉得好笑，但好奇心占了上风。他拿手指戳了戳田柾国，“你刚才说的嘴对嘴是什么情况？是我想的那个意思吗？”  
田柾国都快哭了。他摆摆手，“哥，你快出去吧！我脑子有点不清楚，你就当没听见。”  
“可我听见了啊，还听的很清楚。”闵玧其干脆抢走被子，“你也不怕被憋死。”  
田柾国又抓过枕头，“我没脸见你。”  
“你的脸挺能见人的。”闵玧其安慰他，“我不记得我做了什么，所以......如果是做了很过分的事，那我先想你道个歉吧。”

“你真的不记得了吗？”田柾国问这话的时候声音都在抖。  
“我真的没有印象。”闵玧其顿了顿，“这几天睡太多了。”  
田柾国咬了咬嘴唇，“那就算了吧。”

CH5.

这种事情怎么能说算就算。可闵玧其不想太为难田柾国—光是看着对方蜷缩在床上的姿势就能猜到对方内心有多羞愤，如果再追问下去两个人的关系可能会难以修补。闵玧其伸手抓了抓田柾国短发的末端，又重新抬手从头发的最上面开始顺起来。

田柾国像是铁锅上饱受煎熬的阿根廷红虾，色彩浓度越来越深，温度越来越高，最后干脆变成了头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟。  
可他又不是真的鸵鸟。

憋得太久呼吸不顺畅。田柾国默默坐起来清清嗓子，“现在几点了？”  
“我猜快一点了。”闵玧其见他起来便收了手，“不好意思。”  
“也，没什么不好意思的。”田柾国抬起头，“你是不是觉得我在骗你啊？”说完以后尴尬地笑了笑，笑声里全是勉强。  
闵玧其也是没想到自己竟然会撒药疯......所以如果他没理解错的话，自己是强行亲了田柾国吧？闵玧其摸摸鼻子，“我没有。”  
“哦。”田柾国应一声，房间里又一秒切换到冷冻模式。

两个现在的样子都谈不上好看。  
田柾国头发蹭的乱糟糟的，被闵玧其抓了几下才稍稍没有那么蓬。不过因为是被突然吓醒的，这下田柾国又开始犯困，嘟囔着嘴巴，脑袋一点一点的。  
“你继续睡吧，我就是......”闵玧其耸耸肩，“怕你出了什么事自己憋在心里，所以想过来看看你。既然没什么事，那我先回去了。”  
田柾国没作声。  
闵玧其揉揉他的脸，“睡吧，晚安。”  
“玧其哥。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其转过头，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”田柾国歪歪头，“晚安。”  
闵玧其想了想，转身走回去。他手指捏住田柾国的下巴，“眼睛闭上。”  
田柾国想问为什么，不过大脑迅速听从了闵玧其的指示，乖乖闭了眼睛。

呼吸凑近再凑近。  
如果再近一些的话......田柾国猛地睁开眼，那一瞬间，有一个柔软又湿润的东西贴在了他的额头上。闵玧其动作温柔，“晚安。”

-

临近周末的时候闵玧其的感冒已经好透了。刚好遇上之前约好的餐厅提前了拍摄日期，手里暂时没活儿的闵玧其就挺身而出，背着相机救场。不过他是直接从家里出发的，坐车坐到半路才想到没有合适的镜头。再跑回去太浪费时间，不得已之下，他给田柾国打了电话。

闵玧其原意是麻烦田柾国跑一趟工作室取镜头，然后叫个车送到拍摄的餐厅。哪知道人跟着镜头一起来了，小心翼翼的把包抱在怀里，看起来可爱极了。  
“你怎么也来了。”闵玧其连忙把镜头接过来，“跑着多累啊。”  
“反正都是一样的车费。”田柾国笑笑，“你要拍很久吗？”  
“那你要等我吗？”闵玧其一下反应过来，“你可以先在山庄里玩一会儿。”拍摄的餐厅除了特色菜品，山庄内的温泉也是一大亮点。来的路上负责人还极力邀请闵玧其在结束拍摄以后去吃吃菜、泡泡温泉，但闵玧其觉得周末把田柾国一个人扔在家里不太好，所以婉言拒绝了。既然现在人来了，那他反悔也不是不可以。

他想田柾国应该是不讨厌的。  
闵玧其本不是喜欢肢体接触的人，甚至还有一些洁癖。可跟田柾国相处就是不一样，用同一个杯子喝水没问题，用同一双筷子品尝菜品也没问题，问题就在于其实他还挺想在清醒的状态下亲一亲对方的嘴巴。  
以前刻意压抑着不去看还好，现在偷偷摸摸的看过就觉得对方的嘴巴长得极其适合亲吻—上唇比起下唇要薄很多，如果慢慢地含住吮吸肯定会......

“玧其哥。”田柾国手肘撞撞闵玧其，“你在想什么？”他指着电梯里的操作面板，“我们要去几楼？”  
两个人进了电梯闵玧其还抱着相机没有回过神来。  
“三楼。”闵玧其转头冲他笑笑，“我会拍的快一点。”  
田柾国瞪大了眼睛，“这样不太好吧？如果我在这里会影响拍摄，那我先回去也没关系。”  
说话间电梯已经到了。  
闵玧其一把抓住田柾国的手，“你陪着我吧。”

-

“那就先这样吧，我先挂了。”  
闵玧其打完电话，又顺着那条铺着石子的小路重新走回了温泉边。本来他担心出尔反尔决定要留下来玩负责人那边会不高兴，毕竟还突然多了一个田柾国，然而对方很爽快，直夸他照片拍的好，又给他安排了住宿。“泡完温泉明天再回市区吧。我们这边上午有送员工的通勤车，到时候你和你朋友可以一起。”  
闵玧其道了谢，表示自己一定会尽快出图。  
于是两个人开开心心吃了饭，又在山庄里逛了一大圈消食，最后去了套房内的那个温泉。

单独的温泉面积并不大，但泡两个人是绰绰有余。  
闵玧其也是进了房间以后才发现对方准备的是一间情侣套房。他想解释自己并不知情的时候，田柾国已经连手指尖都透着粉红色。  
“那我找他换一间吧。”闵玧其提议。  
“算了，不用麻烦了。”田柾国结结巴巴地，“反、反正又不是跟别人一起住。”  
不是别人让闵玧其很受用。他点点头，转过身又给自己做起了心理建设。

来电话的是之前那个做app的朋友，闵玧其磨不过他，最后还是按要求发布了两段音频。对方是个耿直的人，把闵玧其之前提到过的问题都记在心上，这不，app刚做了一次更新他就立刻打电话通知，让闵玧其重新升级试用一下新功能。  
闵玧其泡温泉泡的好好的，本来都不想接电话，可对方不懂得放弃二字，电话打了一次又一次，最后逼的闵玧其起来接通了信号。毕竟那个app不是什么太容易启齿的东西，所以闵玧其避开了田柾国，离开了温泉区。结果等他走回去，发现田柾国竟然泡在温泉里睡着了。

CH6.

闵玧其把手机放在旁边置物的小木桌上，田柾国的手机也放在那里，旁边还有一壶架在保温炉上的温茶。闵玧其给自己倒了一杯茶，就在这个时候田柾国的手机屏幕亮了。闵玧其瞥了一眼，发现点亮屏幕的是一条提醒更新的推送，而app正是自己朋友开发的那一个。  
没这么巧吧？  
闵玧其茶也不敢喝了。他想到那个自己很喜欢的声音主人—第一次听时就有一种熟悉的感觉，但他从来没往自己身边想。朋友说过测试期间的账号都能找到对应的人，如果自己现在问的话应该能立刻得到答案。

“我们优化了站内信功能，现在可以选择阅后即焚。”  
刚才的通话内容里有这么一句。  
闵玧其重新拿起了手机。

等待更新的过程很漫长。当改变了设计的icon再一次出现在屏幕上以后，闵玧其马上点了进去。他点进自己的关注人页面，然后在唯一关注人的个人资料页面选择了小信封。  
闵玧其没耐心斟酌要发什么话语，直接勾选了排在最前面的系统自带表情。  
一秒，两秒。  
田柾国的手机屏幕又亮了，app提示他收到了新消息。

-

泡过温泉以后浑身舒坦，但也会犯困。

田柾国回了房间就往床上扑，他选了靠近阳台的一侧，拉开被子躺了下去。山庄的气温要比市区低，所以在这个天气泡温泉也并不会觉得很热。反而是穿堂而过的风把室温变得更低了一些，身上盖着被子刚刚好。

圆形的大床怎么看怎么可疑。  
闵玧其洗漱完以后站在床边，心想是不是应该叫服务员再拿一床被子。在田柾国面前，他不是正人君子，真是因为怕自己把持不住才试图从各方各面隔绝亲密的接触。先前在温泉里，他连眼睛该往那儿放都不知道，最后干脆盯着田柾国的眼睛，结果田柾国一直追问是不是自己脸上有东西......算了，顺其自然吧。

“诶，你知道什么是asmr吗？”  
左右也是一时半会儿睡不着觉，闵玧其索性开始试探。   
身边的人本来还在听着歌抖脚，结果一下静止。

田柾国背对着闵玧其，“突然问这个是怎么了吗？”  
闵玧其看他的反应更加确认自己的猜测。“哦，刚才朋友来电话聊了几句，我不知道那是什么，所以就来问问你。你知道吗？”  
田柾国沉默了一会儿，“我听过。好像是什么听觉刺激。”  
“听觉刺激？好像很有意思。”闵玧其换了个坐姿，把腰后的靠枕重新拍了拍，“那我来搜搜看吧。”

点开的音频没播放几秒，田柾国就爬起来抢了闵玧其的手机。  
闵玧其很无辜，“你怎么了？”  
虽然他是故意找了搬运田柾国asmr音频的视频网站链接，这样即使对方问起来，他也可以装作是一个美好的巧合。  
田柾国手忙脚乱退出页面把手机扔给闵玧其，“你不觉得怪怪的吗？”  
闵玧其继续无辜，“我不觉得。”

田柾国被气到，摆了摆手，“我要睡觉了。”  
闵玧其趁着转身关台灯的机会偷笑，“睡吧。不过我觉得刚才那个人的声音有点像你，但没有你的声音好听。”  
“你听错了。”田柾国的回答无比生硬，“是错觉。”  
“恩，肯定不是你。”闵玧其也躺下去，“你能讲一句让我听听吗？”

“......”  
“不说话我就当你默认？”  
“我拒绝！”田柾国气鼓鼓的，“玧其哥你以前不是这样的。”  
闵玧其这下忍不住了，笑的整张床都跟着一起震动。他趴到田柾国耳边，“在晚安吻之前我给你念一句吧？”  
嘴唇贴近发烫的耳廓。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

-

是，他一语双关了。

其实闵玧其是在等田柾国的回复。  
如果对方没那个意思，那他也就不再自讨没趣，只把那句话解释为捉弄田柾国的玩笑；如果对方有那个意思，那......  
但是田柾国的反应在他预想之外。

田柾国伸手揽住闵玧其的脖子往下搂了搂，慌乱之中嘴唇顺着闵玧其的脸颊擦过最后停在了耳朵旁边，“我喜欢你，那你喜欢我吗？”  
只是比闵玧其那句话多了一个字。

闵玧其一动不动，大脑已经超负荷运转。  
两个人保持着奇怪的姿势，闵玧其手撑在田柾国身体两侧，最后实在是坚持不下去压在了田柾国身上。他又闻到田柾国身上的味道，用力嗅了嗅。“我们俩在搞什么啊？”  
田柾国也跟着笑，然后伸手环住了闵玧其。“哥身上总是冷冰冰的，明明我们刚刚才一起泡过温泉。”  
“嗯。天生就是这样。”这气氛不暧昧也不奇怪，是一种闲适有趣的恰到好处。  
“不过天气热的时候抱起来就很舒服。”田柾国收紧了手，“消暑神器。”  
“就像现在这样吗？”闵玧其问。  
“嗯，就像现在这样。”

两个人抱了有一会儿，闵玧其怕一直压着，对方会不舒服，于是重新撑着床垫想要起来。然而田柾国不撒手，脚也跟着绕上来。  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才跟我说的话......”田柾国声音在发抖。  
闵玧其福灵心至，直接打断了对方不确定的话，“要再听一遍吗？”他把田柾国的脸转过来对着自己，“不过这次我要多加几个字。”  
“田柾国，我喜欢你，你要不要喜欢我？”

-

两个人刚开始同住的那段时间田柾国特别小心翼翼。

新找的工作时常需要加班，所以他总是很晚才回家。即使他有向闵玧其表示过不用特意等自己，可每次打开门还是能看到闵玧其的身影。田柾国觉得闵玧其是个特别好的人，所以某天发现这个好人出现在自己那些不可描述的梦里时，田柾国把自己在房间里关了两天。  
然后田柾国发现根本没有任何作用。  
在闵玧其误以为他生病了过来照看他的时候，他甚至一边感受对方温柔的抚摸一边起了反应。

那就这样吧。  
田柾国学会了转移多余的感情，也越来越能轻松自在地和闵玧其相处。虽然还是渴望接触渴望拥抱渴望更过分的东西......直到闵玧其给了他看到希望的光。

CH7.

临近秋天的时候田柾国公司搞了一个五周年的晚会。读书时跳过那么几次舞的田柾国首当其冲—被经理钦点必须要出节目。划水是不能划水的，因为到时候表现最好的团队一人一个大红包外加额外的带薪年假五天。那还有什么好犹豫的呢？田柾国干劲十足，红不红包都无所谓，关键是五天的年假过于诱人。

在那天晚上，他和闵玧其也算是确定了关系。  
当时不觉得有什么，但事后回想起来田柾国还是觉得很害羞。当然除开害羞更多的是有一种中了头等奖的感觉—这世上哪有那么巧合的事，你喜欢的人也恰好喜欢自己？因为温泉而上涌的倦意在互相确认心意以后荡然无存，两个人躺在床上，松开了拥抱却牵起了手。

“晚安吻还要吗？”闵玧其又想起那天的乌龙事件，“困吗？”  
田柾国笑了笑，“那要看是什么样的晚安吻。”  
闵玧其靠过去，额头碰着田柾国的额头，“嘴对嘴的可以吗？”说话间闵玧其已经用手扶住了田柾国的后脑勺，轻轻往前推了推。  
田柾国直接用行动回答了他。

闵玧其的嘴唇也有点凉。  
田柾国手搭在闵玧其的肩膀上，慢慢探出了舌头。下一秒他的下巴又被闵玧其捏住了，“我的晚安吻是这样的。”  
闵玧其的动作并不急躁，反而很温柔。可他在不断进攻不断掠夺，唇齿一起加入战局，一点点地宣布自己的所有权。

-

擦枪走火在所难免。

快感堆积层叠，量变引起了质变。闵玧其抚摸的动作带上了电流，缓缓地从田柾国的手臂往下，然后移到了腰侧。凑过去的嘴唇不再触碰对方的嘴唇，而是停留在了耳边。闵玧其喘出的气暖烘烘地喷在田柾国耳周细嫩的皮肤上，“可以吗？”他这样问。  
倒不是一定要个确切回答。  
两个人是临时决定住下的，睡衣这种东西没有准备，所以身上只是穿着房间内准备好的浴衣。闵玧其轻而易举地扯开了绑在田柾国腰间的蝴蝶结，“我要摸你了。”  
“好。”回答完，田柾国也觉得自己很好笑。可闵玧其的手掌很快就摸进来，顺着腰线上上下下反复流连。“有点痒。”

“恩。”闵玧其脱掉了自己身上的浴衣，又松手拉扯了田柾国身上的那件。露出来的皮肤像是在邀请，闵玧其俯身压了过去，亲吻过嘴唇以后便贴在了田柾国的脖子上。颈侧的动脉跳动着，被舌尖舔过几次以后频率更为夸张。闵玧其轻声笑着，“你在紧张吗？”  
“我不紧张。”田柾国仰着脖子，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
闵玧其不揭穿他下意识的抗拒，干脆伸手握住了对方已经诚实挺立起来的分身。

第一反应是夹紧了双腿。  
自己平时怎么撸都无所谓，一旦换个人，那种刺激又羞涩的感觉是无法用语言形容的。田柾国松开那只抓住床单的手，改为推了推闵玧其的肩膀。闵玧其用手指按住顶端轻轻揉了揉，直接把田柾国的喘息拔高成一声难耐的叫。  
“还算舒服吧？”闵玧其用腿隔开对方的双腿，帮助他把腿分的更开。  
“舒......舒服。”田柾国不想再做无畏的抵抗，索性闭上眼睛专心感受闵玧其的每一个动作。其实光是知道替自己手淫的人是闵玧其，这一点就足够他大脑皮层反复爆炸了。

闵玧其起身，换了个坐姿。他低头亲了亲田柾国的膝盖，“你在发抖。”  
手里的那一根很快就变大变硬，湿润的液体把重复的动作变得更加流畅。他还想要继续保持冷静，可田柾国的反应太可爱，喉咙里冒出来的声音也是可爱到不行。闵玧其加快了速度，另一只手紧紧地握住了田柾国的手。十根手指相互交叉，快到高潮的时候，田柾国握紧了手，闵玧其大拇指用力摩擦过那个小孔，对方就喘息着射了出来。

田柾国懂得礼尚往来的道理。  
他太紧张，动作又有点不熟悉，最后被闵玧其从后面抱着把东西插进了他的两腿间。因为没穿内裤，滚烫的分身从臀瓣最下端进入时他总有一种下一秒就要被占有的感觉。其实脑子里还没想清楚怎么自己就成了被压的那一个，但闵玧其没有间隙落在耳后、脸颊的吻让他昏昏沉沉，脑子里熬成了一锅浆糊。

“乖，再把腿夹紧一点好吗？”闵玧其手扶着田柾国的腰往前顶弄了几下，随即便开始揉搓对方胸口立起来的乳头。  
脑子里的浆糊开始沸腾，咕噜咕噜冒着危险的泡泡。  
田柾国曲起了双腿，又不自觉地挺了挺胸膛。“哥......”

闵玧其全部射在了田柾国腿间。  
射完以后他也没有把分身抽出来，而是借着精液再一次揉搓起田柾国的分身。“我刚才那样对你，你是不是也有感觉？”牙齿咬住耳垂扯了扯，“你又硬了。”  
田柾国不说话，自己却也把手往下，盖在了闵玧其的手背上。  
“我刚才看过了。”闵玧其顿了顿，“房间里没有套。所以下一次吧。”

-

结果下一次遥遥无期。

闵玧其不提，田柾国自己也不好意思说什么这样那样，不然搞得他好像是什么急色的人。偶尔还是会一起睡，但田柾国总觉得自己睡姿不雅，会影响到闵玧其，所以好几次都是等到对方睡着了以后悄悄抱着枕头回房间。  
然后某天被闵玧其抓了现行。  
闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，力度不算太重，但足够让田柾国觉得丢脸。“大半夜的往哪儿跑？”

田柾国一五一十解释了原因，然后又被闵玧其打了屁股。“瞎折腾。”  
“我以为你会很感动。”田柾国越说越没底气，“毕竟我是怕你睡不好......”  
“别闹。”闵玧其伸手抱住他，“再闹小心我办了你。”  
到底谁在闹啊？

CH8.

闵玧其放下相机，终于明白为什么田柾国会十分抗拒自己主动请缨去公司晚会帮忙拍照这件事。就在几秒前，舞台上正中央最前面的人掀起了身上那件过分飘逸的衬衣，露出了完美的腹肌。闵玧其一边疯狂按快门，一边都要把牙给咬碎了。这个人到底在搞什么？还有没有一点自觉了？  
更让他生气的是，刚结束表演下来的田柾国丝毫不觉得自己做错了什么，一屁股坐到闵玧其旁边的座位，端起杯子胡乱灌了一通。

闵玧其侧目，“杯子里是酒。”  
话音刚落，田柾国就猛地咂了咂嘴。“怪不得，好烧。”本来才跳完舞的脸就是红通通一片，现在又喝了酒，闵玧其感觉他脸上都快滴血下来了。  
田柾国这一组的节目是压轴，表演完以后就是领导总结的部分。闵玧其作为友情帮忙拍照的好心人，人气也不低，同桌的人一直很关心他镜头下的自己有没有很崩坏。田柾国一把揽住闵玧其的肩膀，“开什么玩笑呢，不要质疑我哥的技术。”  
闵玧其脸上挂着笑，默默伸手把田柾国的爪子扒拉了下去—你不知道一抬手衬衣就会往上跑吗？到底是想给多少人展示你的腹肌啊？

田柾国胃口好，但身上不怎么长肉。结果一口酒一口肉的等到晚会结束，闵玧其只能麻烦田柾国的同事帮着他把人塞进出租车后座。闵玧其为了让他躺的稍微舒服点，特意换到前排落座。屁股还没坐热呢，后排的人就晃晃悠悠地坐起来，“哥！到后面来。”  
闵玧其看着努力憋笑的出租车司机，默默地开车门坐到了后面。幸好田柾国酒品不算太差，喝醉了也只是偶尔小声唠叨，不会做出太破格的事。车子一路开到小区门口停下的时候，田柾国看起来都要比之前清醒了许多。闵玧其说要扶他，他也拒绝，抓住闵玧其的手说自己能走。

-

“冲个澡再睡吧？”  
闵玧其调好了水温，又把浴巾和换洗衣物准备好，走到客厅拍了拍窝在沙发上发呆的田柾国。对方缓慢地点了点头，但屁股还是贴在沙发上不肯动。  
“怎么了？没力气吗？”闵玧其摸摸他的头，“要是不想洗我就拿热毛巾帮你擦把脸？”  
“脏。”田柾国突然抬起头“嘿嘿”一笑，两只手捧住了闵玧其的脸轻轻揉了揉，“你是玧其哥吗？”  
闵玧其后悔自己没把手机带过来，不然一定要把这一幕录下来，等这只醉猫睡醒以后放给他看。他脸颊被手掌挤压着，也说不太清楚。显然，田柾国也而并不需要他说的很清楚，揉一阵子以后就站起来，“我们去洗澡吧。”  
毕竟是那么大的一个人，闵玧其也不能跟洗小狗小猫似的全程贴心服务，他把人领进沐浴间，“自己站着洗，浴巾我挂在旁边了。”说完就带上门出去，自己守在了门口。  
站在里面洗澡的人心情很好，再有酒精的加持，唱歌的声音一轮高过一轮。闵玧其站在外面偷着笑，这次记得拿手机了，点开录音功能把话筒冲着里面。

歌声跟着水声一起戛然而止。  
闵玧其清清嗓子，“洗好了吗？”  
“洗好啦！”田柾国很快裹着浴巾走出来，发现闵玧其站在门口还吓了一跳，“玧其哥你怎么在这儿？”  
闵玧其来不及撤退，尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“我怕你晕倒。”  
“我不会的。”田柾国笑笑，“你也去洗漱吧，我先回房间了。”  
“好。”

洗完澡的闵玧其在田柾国的房间扑了个空。他转身去了自己房间，就看田柾国四仰八叉地躺在床上惬意十足的模样。“你还不睡觉？”  
田柾国坐起来往怀里塞了个枕头抱住，“我在等你啊。”  
闵玧其一愣，“嗯？”  
田柾国招招手，“等着给你做asmr。”

有那么一秒闵玧其几乎是认为对方知道了什么，但田柾国根本没给他反应的时间。伸手把任抱住以后就咬住了闵玧其的嘴唇。

-

身体又开始发烫。

闵玧其关了灯把田柾国压进被子里，“又来闹我？”  
“我不可以闹吗？”田柾国脚在闵玧其的小腿上蹭了蹭，“怎么你还穿着睡裤啊？”  
闵玧其无奈地叹气，“喝醉了就乖乖睡觉。”  
“哥哥不是要办了我吗？嗯？”田柾国伸手去摸闵玧其，“还没反应吗？”

闵玧其松开手，“我去抽根烟。”   
喝醉酒的人这时候倒是反应灵敏。田柾国从后面抱住闵玧其，整个身子贴在闵玧其的背上来回蹭，“抽烟有害健康。”  
闵玧其反过手拍拍他的屁股，“下去。”  
“不下去。”田柾国不动，抱得更紧了，还对着闵玧其的耳朵吹气......然后他被推开了，闵玧其急急忙忙地冲出卧室，等几分钟过后再回来的时候嘴里果真叼着一根烟。

一个便利店的口袋被扔到了床上。  
闵玧其歪头盯着田柾国，“打开看看。”  
田柾国把袋子抓过来，解开蝴蝶结大致看了一眼就不吭声了。

闵玧其憋着笑把那管润滑剂拿出来，“是我帮你，还是你自己去厕所先弄一下？”说完又去拉田柾国的手，“你哥哥顶着这种尴尬情况出去买了东西，今天晚上是不用不行了吧？”说这话是在开玩笑。虽然一开始冲出去是真的恨不得把人就地正法，结果到了便利店火速挑选以后又反思自己是不是有点过分。不过东西买回来了早晚能用上，现在吓唬吓唬小孩倒也是个不错的选择。  
“就在这里可以吗？”  
“什么？”闵玧其皱皱眉，“什么就在这里。”  
田柾国低着头，手指在润滑剂的包装上摸来摸去。“我不想去厕所，就在这里弄，好不好？或者哥......帮我弄一下。”最后几个字说的极其艰难。

“你想好了？”对方的不按规矩出牌让闵玧其分了一会儿神，总之田柾国已经是任人鱼肉的模样坐在床上看着自己。  
田柾国闭上眼睛。“我没穿内裤。”  
“还有......”  
“哥轻一点吧。”

CH9.

早上醒来的时候闵玧其不在床上。  
田柾国睁开眼盯着天花板，用了大概一分钟的时间找回了中间断层的记忆。自己好像是被逼到眼泪都流了出来，后来干脆连声音都发不出来......  
“你醒了？”田柾国不知道闵玧其什么时候进来的，他站在门边，脸上带着笑。  
田柾国把头转过去看了对方一眼，脸立刻就红了。“唔，刚醒。”  
闵玧其大概是觉察出他的尴尬，“那......我先出去热早饭。”  
“好。”

闵玧其离开房间的时候还体贴地关上了门。  
田柾国抬起手臂搭在眼睛上，心里不住地叹气。他现在是把昨晚的事都想起来了，自己根本就是借着喝过酒这个借口在确认一些早就想确认的事情罢了。田柾国又躺了一会儿，身体有不适的感觉，但并没有影响到正常的活动。他慢慢吞吞地坐起来，发现身上的衣物也已经换过了，现在穿在身上的是一件闵玧其的T恤。

餐桌上的内容很丰富。  
田柾国刚要坐下就被闵玧其制止了，对方手里拿着一个软垫放在了椅子上，“坐吧，这样会舒服一点。”  
好不容易按下去、后知后觉的害羞又涌了上来。田柾国胡乱点点头，在对方的照顾下坐了下去。桌子上水果、牛奶、粥品一应俱全，田柾国拿着刀叉觉得自己手都在抖。  
“中午想吃什么吗？”闵玧其喝了一口牛奶，“一会儿我出门买。”  
田柾国埋着头，“随便都可以。”  
“那好。”闵玧其把水果盘轻轻推过去，“吃完饭我帮你上药。”

田柾国吓得差点打翻牛奶，“上药？上什么药？”  
闵玧其一本正经地开口，“我昨晚看过了，有一点肿，最好再涂点药。”  
田柾国用力握着叉子，“不用了。”  
闵玧其轻飘飘地看他一眼，“一会儿看了再说用不用。”

-

自己做的好像是有点过分。

后半夜闵玧其基本没怎么睡，倒不是不累，只是神经处于高度活跃的状态，躺下去也是不停地翻来覆去。要不是田柾国无意识在睡梦中换了姿势搂住他，他都准备去对方房间睡了，免得把人弄醒。

挤到手心的润滑剂凉凉的，闵玧其等了一会儿才把它抹到了田柾国的两腿之间。从准备到试探，闵玧其实在是小心翼翼。“会有不舒服吗？”湿润的中指抽出又并上了旁边等待已久的食指，“我换成两根手指了。”  
“唔。”田柾国的喉咙里发出一声意义不明的颤音，顿了顿以后再次说了一声“好”。

再后来田柾国的右腿屈起来被压在两人身体中间，整个人的皮肤高温到仿佛有点烫手。闵玧其手臂被他紧紧抓着，喘气的频率像是离开了水的鱼—“不是要给我做asmr吗？现在给我做呀。”  
话音刚落，闵玧其就明显感受到了身下人的变化。田柾国身体微微发抖，抬起手试图捂住闵玧其的嘴巴。闵玧其索性在他的掌心舔了一下，“那是你自己说的......所以田柾国你是打算赖掉吗？”

最后田柾国哭了。  
当然不是小朋友摔倒、或是玩具被抢走的那种哭法，但压抑着的声音更让人难以自持。闵玧其一边哄他一边伸手在他脸上轻轻摸了摸，“怎么还哭上了？我的小朋友。” 

-

其实还是有点不舒服的。  
田柾国觉得自己没到坐立难安的地步，但也怪怪的。比如再回卧室的时候下意识地趴在了床上，反应过来的时候又气又懊恼。  
不好意思再过去闵玧其那间卧室，所以他趴在自己床上，把手机摸出来准备卸载掉那个该死的asmr软件。

“我可以进来吗？”  
敲门声响过以后闵玧其的身影出现在虚掩的门背后。田柾国扭头瞄了一眼，“进来吧，我没关门。”  
闵玧其看他慌慌张张的像是要起来连忙把人按住，“你就趴着吧。”  
田柾国心里惦记着先前吃饭时闵玧其说过的要上药的话，简直是热锅上的蚂蚁。“你、你、你有什么事吗？”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“过来看看你在做什么。”说完又摸摸田柾国的脸，“顺便想问你为什么跑回自己房间了。”  
“哦，我还以为......”田柾国说一半就乖乖闭嘴。  
“还以为什么？”  
田柾国无比尴尬，“药。”  
“嗯，对，还要帮你看一下后面。”此刻闵玧其的形象在田柾国看来就是穿着白大褂、拿着工具的可怕牙医，而这个牙医越笑他就越心虚。

闵玧其拉了一边的窗帘，“你不用有什么心理障碍，不过可以自己偷偷的不好意思。”他站在床头的位置，“你自己脱还是我帮你？”  
田柾国视死如归，“我自己脱。”口气很豪迈，但动作还是扭扭捏捏的。  
闵玧其坐过去，床垫微微下陷了一部分。他把药膏和棉签摆在旁边的桌子上，“我稍微看一下。”  
“嗯。”

这种感觉很奇怪。  
田柾国实在是浑身不自在，情不自禁就想要躲。结果下一秒屁股就被拍了，闵玧其语气中的警告意味明显，“皮痒痒了？”  
田柾国撇撇嘴，“还没好吗？有那么严重吗？”  
“真要严重我就送你去医院了。”闵玧其又拍了一下，“老实待着。我挤药。”  
田柾国一愣，“你连药都买好了？”  
“恩。我未雨绸缪可以吗？”闵玧其拿着棉签轻轻地探进去，“可能有点凉，你忍一忍。”

清凉的药膏迅速的发挥作用。  
田柾国脸贴着枕头小声抱怨，“我怎么觉得你就是计划好了。”  
“这么说也可以。”闵玧其很快就结束了手头的工作。“你晾一会儿再穿裤子。”  
“知道了。”

-

到晚上还是自觉躺回了闵玧其的房间。

睡前自然逃不掉再涂药一次，结果田柾国不老实，闹一闹又被闵玧其按着折腾了一次。他没想到闵玧其会直接用嘴，而自己也很没出息的扣着对方的脑袋爽到快要哭出来。幸好最后拦住了闵玧其要把东西吞进去的举动，但之前的那种感觉也够他羞愤好一阵子了。

CH10.

田柾国躺在沙发上，拿着遥控器重新调了一个频道。大概是为了不浪费深夜的独特氛围，现在停留的电视频道在播放一部很有名的恐怖电影。田柾国往身后塞了一个靠垫，舒舒服服地开始重温电影。看了没十来分钟，就听到楼上某间房的房门打开了，接着有人从楼梯上慢慢走下来，田柾国以为是谁下来接水，回头才发现是闵玧其。

两人的视线一接触就有点尴尬，田柾国首先移开了视线，不自在地清了清嗓子。今天是之前的大学篮球队组织的聚会活动，聚在一起除了吃饭喝酒聊天，他们还在一起打了一场球。田柾国和闵玧其没分在同一边，打着打着球自然有了摩擦，可两人碍于其他人，也不好表现出过多的亲密感，各自都憋了一肚子闷气。

住的地方是篮球队某人开的民宿小别墅，三三两两分配好房间以后还单了一个人。最后的席位在楼下客厅沙发，田柾国作为剪刀石头布第一轮就被淘汰的小可怜，不得不认领了沙发。可他心里难受啊，这一天一夜都不能跟闵玧其有什么亲密的接触是会出人命的！  
可说到底也没必要在这时候就跟原先篮球队的人出柜，所以再难受再不习惯都要忍。

闵玧其站到沙发旁边，“你怎么还不睡？”  
“你不也没睡吗？”田柾国往旁边让了让，“你坐啊。”

闵玧其坐是坐下了，但还是没离田柾国太近。“睡沙发不舒服吧？”  
“恩。”田柾国心虚地回头看了一眼，确认楼上的房间房门紧闭以后才悄悄把腿伸过去压在了闵玧其的大腿上。“哥，帮我捏一下嘛。”  
“再说点好话。”闵玧其拍拍他的腿就不动了。“好久没打球了，你哥我也累啊。”

田柾国又是一回头，然后捧着闵玧其的脸响亮地亲出了声音。他拉拉闵玧其的手臂，“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。”一口叫了四个哥哥，“哥哥帮我捏捏腿嘛！”  
闵玧其憋着笑，“诶，诶，诶，诶。在呢。”他把田柾国的小腿拉过来，推起了裤腿。“这个力度您还满意吗？”  
田柾国往后仰，枕在自己的双臂上，“还行吧，勉强给个好评。”  
“还勉强呢！就你难伺候。”闵玧其嘴上说归说，手上的动作却没有听。田柾国的腿生的好，再加上爱运动，所以手感也是一流。

“哥在床上也很难伺候。”田柾国进行了表态，“要求太多了。还要什么asmr......”他适时摆出一个嫌弃的表情，“也就是我人好才能忍受你。”  
闵玧其顺着他的小腿往上，在屁股上拧了一把，“你不说我都忘了，还好意思跟我提asmr，自己说欠我多久了？”

-

“你们俩挤在沙发上干嘛呢？”跟闵玧其住同一间屋的朋友从二层下来，他看着闵玧其笑了笑，“我打完电话了，你回去呗。”  
闵玧其出来也是借口不想听对方打深夜情感电话，于是在对方的千恩万谢中推门出来。刚才听到动静时闵玧其就迅速把被子抓过来搭在了两人身上，要不然两个都光着下半身那还了得？闵玧其假意讲视线黏在电视上，“下来接水就看这小子在看恐怖片，我看他脸都吓白了，于是大发慈悲留下来陪他看会儿。”说到这里他才抬头看了一眼对方，“看你这红光满面的样子，想必心情不错。”

对方笑着拍拍他，“那你看完了上来睡呗。我可是孤枕难眠啊！”  
闵玧其“呸”了一声，“去你的，快走快走，别影响我们这儿的恐怖氛围。”  
那人嘻嘻哈哈地上了楼，一边走还一边热情地呼唤闵玧其快点回去。

等人走了以后闵玧其和田柾国面面相觑，你看看我，我看看你，都不知道要说什么好。

田柾国长长地叹了一口气，“我被吓软了。”说完他伸手摸过去，还没开口就看闵玧其扶着脸偷笑，“我也是。”  
刚才的紧张程度不亚于交战双方正式开战之前的互相试探，就差一根导火索。闵玧其无奈，“裤子穿上吧，别着凉了。”  
“我现在浑身上下烫着呢，才不会着凉。”田柾国觉得可惜，如果没有这个特殊情况，现在两个人应该已经在叠叠乐了。“你不来了？”  
闵玧其亲了亲田柾国的耳朵，“再来几次你哥哥就要变成姐姐了，回家再说吧。”

田柾国也深知自己是精虫上脑才会冒险在客厅这种开放的公共场合玩一点刺激的花样，他乖乖穿上裤子，枕在闵玧其大腿上，侧头看起电视上快演到尾声的电影。“明天下午才回家呢。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其安慰般地摸着他的脸颊，“也没多久了，很快就到明天了。”

“那你要上去跟楼上的孤枕难眠一起睡吗？”田柾国打着哈欠，并没有把电影内容看进去。  
闵玧其笑，“我要是走了，你不是也孤枕难眠了吗？”  
“我睡不着我就数羊，不，我就数哥哥。”田柾国很是得意，“一个哥哥，两个哥哥，三个哥哥，四个哥哥......”没能顺利数到十就被闵玧其挠了痒痒，爆发出一阵夸张的笑声。闵玧其伸手捂住他的嘴，“小声点。”

田柾国被他弄得满脸通红，又因为姿势的原因挣扎不开，只能被迫屈辱地接受了不平等的欺负行为。

“还数哥哥吗？”闵玧其逼问道，“你错没错？”  
田柾国拼命摇头。  
“没错？你还觉得你没错？”闵玧其逗他，手指却在田柾国腰间摸来摸去。  
田柾国好不容易挣脱出来，“我摇头是想说不数哥哥了，不是说我没错。但是你如果再欺负我，那就是你的错了。你这是以大欺小！”  
“那你呢？”闵玧其松开手，还想说点什么又憋了回去。反正很快就回家了，以下犯上的人会付出应有的代价的。

 

—哥，你昨天到底在笑什么啊？

—保密。

—哥哥，哥哥。

—叫的再好听也不说。

—那要我怎么样？

闵玧其靠过去说了一句悄悄话，“等回家你就知道了。”


End file.
